Nagi
Player： marz Character： Nagi Race： Shikigami　　　　　　　Age：3 (Appears 20)　　Gender：female Level：1 Shrine: None Reikaku: 2 ■Stats Mind： 5 Tech： 7 Body： 4 Spirit： 5 HP: 25　+ (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 18　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 3/6 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 6/2 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 3/2 *Quick reference guide ■Skills ■Merits/Demerits Steel Heart Barren ■Equipment Right hand： "Crowbite", a double-headed lance (10) +5, init -1, Acc +1 Left hand： N/A Armor： None ●Items ■Yougu stats Corruption Type 20/20 YP (2 SP x 5, 1 limitation 10) Embedded Form (question-mark shape, back of right hand) (%5 total = 1 YP) Intelligence (5 YP) Sinister Power 2 (3 YP) Skilled Power 1 (1 YP) Seiryuu's Power (10 YP) Pact of Devotion Way of life: Seeker (Seeking her master, Hotaru Anyama) ■Other Kon： 20 Current Experience： Experience Used： ■Other information/Notes Centuries ago, during the Tokugawa Shogunate, Karasumura, a powerful demon lord appeared in Shikoku. Though priests and miko moved to stop them, he felled them by the dozens as he rampaged across the countryside. Finally, on the steps of Anyama Shrine, a peaceful shrine in the country, he was confronted by the head priest. Though outmatched physically, the priest was a master of magic. He could not defeat the demon lord, but was able to bind him under a boulder. He then charged his subordinates with always maintaining the charms, so that the demon lord would never be free. Centuries later another demon appeared, perhaps not so powerful as the first. But this one brought an army. The shrine keepers tried to stop his advance, but most died in the attempt. In the end, as the monsters approached, only Hotaru Anyama, the daughter of the now-deceased head of the shrine and a handful of retainers remained. Hotaru made the decision to used the trapped demon lord as a weapon. Knowing he was beyond the control of her or any of her subordinates, she created Nagi, a shikigami specifically designed to contain the demon lord and wield his power. This power came in the form of a metallic staff with a lance head at either end, a powerful weapon than Nagi was able to use to defeat approaching demon army. Though the shrine's keepers had been devestated, peace finally returned. At least, for a few years, until Hotaru suddenly vanished. Nobody knew where she went, so Nagi left to search for her. A lead she picked up recently brought her to the Sugiyamashi area. Nagi is slightly taller than average and has red eyes and short, blond hair. Her breasts, while not overly large, are notably above average size. When summoning Crowbite, she also summons a battle suit: a white leotard with a low-cut front, thigh-high dark blue boots and matching elbow-length gloves and grey shoulder-guards. The suit has no real functions and, although it always appears brand new whenever summoned, it can be torn and destroyed like normal clothing. In addition, summoning Crowbite and the suit with it destroys Nagi's clothing. For this reason she only ever wears inexpensive, easily replacable outfits. Although Karasumura is confined to Crowbite, the enchantment placed by Hotaru is not enough to completely contain him. As part of the pact between yougu and master, Karasumaru is able to leave the blade one night a week in order to have sex with Nagi. Despite this being a part of the reason she was created, as well as her duty, Nagi has never gotten used to this. Karasumura can sense her discomfort, which only seems to increase his enjoyment when he takes her. Fortunately the enchantment keeps him from being able to pollute her, nor can he impregnate her, the knowledge of which is about all that allows her to hang on to her sanity.